


Prove me wrong

by MARYXULA



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Mixed feelings, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Yue is convinced that the reincarnation of his previous Master can still feel something towards him and he won t be quiescent until he proves it!





	Prove me wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written part in italics is a memory n_nU

_Because no one is perfect_

_Because the world isn’t perfect_

_And it will never be perfect_

_And that’s perfect_

Without lifting or taking his piercing blue eyes off the stretch in paragraph he had stopped, the young man gave a half smile and spoke calmly but with authoritative voice.

“Goodnight, Yue, I knew you were coming so it is not necessary that you keep being hidden in a corner.”

With infinite patience he waited for the guy owner of an unreal beauty to come closer into his position. Right in the middle of the great hall merely lit by the flames of various orange and red tones that slowly were consumed inside a fireplace next to him, large enough to fill the distance that limited both individuals. Above it the shield of the Reed family remained immovable pointing to the recognition the family had earned over the centuries in every delicate yarn drew in the clear fabric on the characteristic symbol used by the father of the Magician Clow but surely modified the way that It represented the son. A heavy sigh burst from the young man’s pink lips only at a few meters of the owner of everything around him. It was hard to leave the past behind when everything was as it had been at that period of time. Specially if He had refused to let it internally in its proper place.

“Much better.” It was the next comment of the young man at the same time he closed the book with worn covers of leather and shiny golden letters carefully, ready to cater for his special guest. “Now tell me what ails you this time, Yue, you were always very special for magician Clow, therefore, for me you are too. Somehow.” Who at that time was a handsome young man with dark and silky hair and pale skin added, widening his smile as he rested his chin on his clasped hands.

A blush difficult to hide showed up extending down the cheeks of the young albino before him. For Yue was always difficult to expose his feelings, more at that particular moment that his rational mind and heart were discussed because of his memories with exaggerated accuracy of the appearance of his creator and master, whose reincarnation before his eyes looked identical him.

“I know… ” He was encouraged to try it, availing the primary language that had united them. The English. Becoming his voice delicate and melodious like a lady or a boy´s one. So curious as lovely, taking into account that all that came out of his mouth were pleading. “And for that reason I would like that we were together… Again. ”

The blush won higher intensity. The silver-haired young man was aware of it so He ducked his head a little but without losing detail of the reaction of the magician. The blue color of his eyes looked almost purple. Not a blink, just a breath-hold. Over the heartbeat of a dying heart in loves like It was said. The young man who watched him, whose smile got sad knew too well that the repeated slip eventually had become a problem because whatever he said or did, the damage was done and the bruise was still causing trouble. By sticking his glasses, he cleared his throat and cited him the same painful but necessary words that he had said again and again since the first day they met.

“You know as well as I do that It won´t happen again. Don´t forget that Sakura is a good Mistress and Tsukishiro loves his older brother, Touya.” He continued doing his best to remind him everyone around him apart from him, that as he decided, had been out of the lunar guardian.

“True.” Yue recognized it wrinkling his covered forehead for some irregular strands of his silver hair. “And I respect his decision but I don´t love the older brother of Mistress Sakura.” His voice won forcefulness when he closed his eyes and shook his head. “The only person I will always love is Clow Reed and you know it”

Cute stubborn the reincarnation of the magician thought, who wasn´t going to regret the decision taken because even harboring the soul and memories of the greatest magician in a new life and body, He wanted to live that new life, the life of Eriol Hiragizawa. After a long silence broken only by the crackling of the fire, the magician played his last card challenging the desperate and reckless young man of angelic appearance before him.

“I see, but you have raised this to yourself … How far would you be willing to go? You haven´t thought to relive the fantasy could be twice as painful for you, not for me, because for me they are just vague memories of a man who is gone… ”

Although raw, his words came out quietly, without losing the harmony in his soft voice which caused greater impact because thereby was exposing his true and most intimate opinion about the Magician Clow and himself spent so much time could further unbalance the guardian of the moon instead to help him move forward.

“I deeply regret that the latter may sound aggressive but is what makes time I started to think, especially since my mission to guide Sakura was over. I just wanted to give you a warning because I know what will happen in no time.”

Behind the glass of the lenses, the eyes of the young man with dark hair glowed intimading Yue a little who deep breathing, finally acted as his heart demanded him…

**xoxoxox**

Sitting atop the reincarnation of his last master, his only love, the guardian of the Moon closed his eyes of beautiful color and approached his pink lips to magician´s own. As he was able to remember they were soft and warm in contrast with his cold and thin lips. In each intermediate Yue smiled like a little boy with bright eyes while He caught his breath that seemed be stolen by the magician at every kiss. His eyes seemed to darken as the evening arrival at those two circles of blue sky behind the glass. Somehow, none of them needed words to understand what each other wanted so slightly turning the neck to the left, the dark-haired man was yielding ground to those cold but eager lips of his previous guardian, even He unbuttoned the first and second buttons of his black shirt to further facilitate the work. Meanwhile his lips were rolling on the magician´s neck, one of his hands was entering the inside of the shirt and going down, recognizing his warm and smooth skin. So gradually the reincarnation of the Magician known as Clow started to fidget slowly gasping against the high back of his old and esteemed red armchair. The emotion which invaded the winged young man grew to the feel of the warm skin under his fingertips seemed to gain temperature. Fact that always fascinated and excited him because his mind soon offered a preview of what would happen between him and his master, both naked, skin to skin.

“Clow” He invoked him between strong breaths, blushing. “Clow” He never ceased to say his name, charging his voice higher sensuality. “Clow” Moaning against the chest He was kissing discovered just for him. With fine hair that was perceived only when it was touched in the pale skin.

With great facility if He closed his eyes and gave in to fully to that pleasure, allowing it to take his reason, he would fall into the influence that the memories of his previous self still caused on him. For that reason the magician obliged himself to maintain control even when He knew He would lose it. Thanks to the caresses and kisses of Yue, as skilled as He remembered, it was a challenge so taking off his rounded glasses, he blinked and snorted apart of gasping feeling more and more altered instead of moaning and howling like a crazed beast of desire. Letting himself slide, the silver-haired guardian with clear blue eyes though embarrassed by his audacity that had exceeded the limit couldn´t radiate greatest illusion, moved like every innocent creature for the sole whim of once again demonstrate his love towards him without measure. Gulping Yue previously threw a question that only the lunar Angel could pose sitting before the lump that was marked in his dark jeans.

“I would like to… But can I…?” He was trying to ask while his trembling hands approached to the thick belt of black leather. The reincarnation of the Magician Clow laid his eyes on white a moment and smiling He replied. “Sure, I´m yours this night.”

Words that made Yue´s racing heart be much more faster, painfully fast against his chest. Taking more air, He devoted himself with all his skill to release the belt with a shy smile because despite his aloof character He was very easily overwhelmed by feelings that He could have. At the delve of one hand and feel the heat emanating from the long and consistent member Yue couldn´t help but let a nervous giggle but getting serious the lunar guardian pulled it out gently holding it with all his long and slender fingers around. His ice-blue eyes opened due to the increase of his desire and fascination to the warm, solid flesh holding element, sensing or believing perceive the blood seethe in the big concentration of small veins that marked it under his fingers. Licking his pink lips, Yue approached them to the cocoon of strong pinkish tone and began to slide his tongue over the soft skin. Without realizing it, closing his eyes, He was introducing to the inside of his mouth the burning flesh phallus. Spontaneous act that completely shook the magician as a low blow in a fight, Overloaded by the pleasure, He released an intense and sultry moan.

“YUE!”

Startled at the roundness of the moan, the aforementioned withdrew his mouth but still had a stretch to fully accommodate the sensitive member in it. It wasn´t an easy activity because he should be very careful not to scratch the tender skin with his teeth but because He liked very much having it inside, he always managed to introduce it there without any problem. Once inside, Yue used to lick and lick it as if it were one of those thick cream dumplings Kerberus so much liked. Perhaps pushed by an uncontrollable and misunderstood passion that forced him to do it in a runaway pace…

_“Have I done something wrong, Master Clow?” The same young man of angelic beauty and ingenuity used to ask stopping immediately with an eye on his handsome master and suffocated by pleasure master._

_“Oh no… My God… No, my angel but you… just do it more slowly… ” It used to be the costly recommendation of his master. who blushed added. “And please, call me simply Clow… ”_

_“As you wish, Mas… Clow” The Moon angel used to try remembering while He nodded smiling._

Ashamed of his failure, with the living memory in mind, Yue let a new giggle arose from his perfect mouth and thought aloud:

“Slowly, he liked it slowly”

And taken into account that, he returned to try his luck. Taking both hands between the still peak sex of the magician to slide his tongue again for the pink glans, then recreated himself in the foreskin and licked down along the member and then go up. Thus several times, very excited, occasionally putting it a brief moment in his mouth. Realizing as his also grew and hardened. As if it were a game, soon Yue wondered which one would come first moaning scandalously against the member, eclipsing the moans and gasps from his lover who had finally surrendered to the insistent and brimming pleasure. As always. Feeling choked to the emanate white sustance against his palate, the lunar guardian was moved away leaving a thin, watery whitish line between the sex and his tongue slightly white.

“I´m afraid I came first… ” The reincarnation of the powerful magician sentenced with a hand on his bare chest and a raised black eyebrow, recovering breath. His pale cheeks were red and his blue eyes shone with force. The young man with smooth and silver hair frowned as disappointed feeling his member lose hardness. “But I wouldn´t mind repeating it, inside you.”

His mood quickly improved and agile as the young man his appearanced showed he would be placed again over the magician, who stopped him getting up.

“Let’s go to a more comfortable place.” It was the only indication that the confused angel got sitting on the floor watching how the magician hid his sex under the various black garments.

The guardian also got up helped by the gentle and firm hand that his previous and gentleman master offered him walking next to him to the bedroom without say a word. Just enjoying the feel of his fingers placed on the fine silk of his suit that still covered his clear skin, eager to get rid of that minuscule obstacle. The other one didn´t say anything neither during the walk, from time to time he only devoted him a smile, smile saddened because his forehead was wrinkled. At their destination, the magician withdrew his right hand of Yue´s little beaded waist in order to open the door and step aside. Looked where he looked, everything seemed to remain unmoved, as the angel remembered, making it difficult to maintain the fortitude. Narrowing his eyes of pale blue hue, the lunar guardian showed a brittle smile entering in so important room. Important because neither the golden solar guardian or He could enter without his master´s permission, outdated principle that both guardians faithfully abided. Sitting down in the high and soft bed Yue ran his fingers through the smooth and soft fabric of Navy blue color reliving that joy that caused him the mere touch every lucky time he was there, waiting with a sinking heart of illusion for his beloved, one whose memory was so appreciated as painful. Closing his eyes fell slowly over the smooth surface being leaning to the left. Some small and shining tears like little pieces of melted ice rolled down his rosy cheeks. Even in his agony, Yue was so beautiful to watch.

“Oh Yue… ” The reincarnation of the Magician Clow sighed sitting down in front of him recently undressed, running his fingers through wet patch of his cheeks. “You loved him too much.” He added in a low whisper.

Reacting quickly to his warm touch, Yue opened his eyes and tried to speak sitting up but a sweet kiss from the magician wouldn´t allow him. Gradually the Moon guardian concentrated himself on enjoying the taste of his mouth, sweet and strong as some fruit liquor or wine. Some hobbies didn´t seem to vary Yue thought funny posing his arms around the neck of the magician that lowered his hands from his neck to his chest under white clothes sewn around an original ornament of hard bluish material like the big gem at its center. It was illuminated thanks the repetitive touch of his finger full of magic. The same thing happened later with every part of cloth that was touched, detaching of the covered skin to the return to a less rigid form. Even the thick cords which united the right and the left side gave up to the spell separating, showing the white abdomen of the young man who was beginning to feel all his body tremble with rekindled desire. Every touch of his fingers made the angel feel the intense currents of heat, especially concentrating his strong magical energy in them. That had nothing to do with the attentions of Touya in bed, too much gruff and eager to screw him. For some strange reason his master had been very good pleasing his lovers. Another thought that shook both his heart and his breathing, quite irregular. Forcibly disuniting his lips again to regain breath, Yue lowered his head immediately, embarrassed, very embarrassed, but soon it was raised by the magician, who introduced a finger into his mouth.

“Suck it. ” He requested with an irresistibly sensual voice. The blush on his cheeks grew while he felt the excitement was rising under his silk trousers. Yue wasn´t asked twice, closing his eyes and holding the hand of the magician he began to soak it with his saliva. “Mmm…” The magician said a little inciter adding another finger.

The lunar guardian let out a loud groan as he felt that same finger slide into its interior. He wanted to close his legs but instead, Yue pressed himself against the bare chest of the magician, always soft and warm. Until that finger and later ones didn´t begin to move inside, the young man didn´t fell relief or pleasure. Slow rubbing with his fingertips over a very concentrated area that when It was stimulated without cessation began to vary in form, releasing a pleasure far superior to felt before and possesed by that great pleasure the number of moans increased. It was amazing how sensitive he was to pain and pleasure. Sufficiently stimulated, the small entrance was dilated just enough to put up with less pain his hardened member. It happened so fast and accurate as the impact of a thick arrow in the center of a target. Yue didn´t protest or made every effort to remove him, but embraced with his head resting against his shoulder and like a dying enjoyed that last fusion. Rhythmically moving his body to the beat of other one, burning. Yue had often wondered why that wonderful experience that connected him with his beloved couldn´t be longer. His howl of absolute pleasure was turning into a sharp sob noticing all that heat decreased as staying in a dim and temperate supor. His white seed impregnated the belly of the magician, that smiling amused by the reaction of the angel kissed him passionately before moving away the lunar guardian, whose buttocks were dripping the white proof of his desire.

**xoxoxox**

The large, silvery wings that emerged at the height of orgasm were hidden with a mere click of the fingers. Yue´s clothes also magically returned to his usual stiffness. The magician certainly still had feelings for the angel of the Moon and that was not easily concealable every time he watched unfold his charm with his magnificent wings. Taking a deep breath to regain composure and leaving the bed, he told:

“Now I would appreciate that you go back with your mistress. ”

“Okay, but before tell me that you still love me like I love you.” It was the last and desperated attempt of Yue approaching the magician who was covering his body with different and dark clothes that he should never take that night. “Please… ” The lunar guardian started begging hugging him from behind.

The black haired man sighed one more time, closing his blue eyes for a moment and turning around he faced his previous guardian, so loved that it had cost him more than an internal struggle in that life.

“If it brings you some kind of calm, somehow yes, even myself, I feel something very intense for you but It´s due to the fact I´m the reincarnation of the magician who created you. That´s all and I´m very sorry.”

Yue didn´t need to hear more, he understood perfectly what Eriol´s words implied so the Moon angel wrinkled his brow dissatisfied and looking away he backed away toward the nearest window. He would have to learn to weigh the pain in his heart every time a memory assault his mind…


End file.
